Raining (( sasusaku ))
by jaidathenarutard
Summary: Sakura is left in the rain with no place to go (( sorry this is my first one, sorry if its bad.))


-Sakura POV-

Late in the evening, I had just finished my work at the hospital and was heading home. I had already had a long and stressful day, but on top of that, it was raining. Not just sprinkling, but raining heavily. I didn't have an umbrella, so inevitabily I was gonna get soaked by the time I got home. The sky was full of dark clouds, and didn't look like it was gonna get any better. I blinked and thought of what to do, because it was going to take me forever to get home. I knew that Naruto resided near this area, but there was no way in hell that I would go to that shitty dump. I also knew Sasuke lived near as well, but he would probably deny me access onto his home, and send me off. Well, I only had one option. I headed towards his house, taking deep breaths and praying he'd let me in.

-Sasuke POV-

I sat near the window watching the heavy rainfall, boredly. It was silent, as usual in this lonely house. The only sounds were the thrumming rain hitting the roof. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. "What the hell...?" I thought as I walked down the stairs, skipping two at a time. I walked to the door and opened it, revealing my pink-haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. She stood at the door drenched, and shivering from the cold. "M-may I come in...?" she shivered. I sighed as I moved out of the way for her to come in. "Take off your shoes." I said, annoyed. I walked back upstairs to grab her a towel and dry clothes, leaving her shivering in the doorway.

-Sakura POV-

I stood in the doorway, alone. It was horribly lit, so it was quite dark. I felt drops of water roll from my hair and onto my arms, giving me goosebumps. I heard rummaging upstairs, and soon Sasuke returned with clothes held in his left arm. He motioned for me to follow, so I did. He lead me to the bathroom and found a towel for me. He tossed it on my head, "Jeez.." I mumbled. He put the clothes on the little table next to the sink and closed the door behind him. "Arigatou..." I said as he closed the door, too late.

-Sasuke POV-

I sat in the living room, two cups of hot tea sitting on the low table in front of me. I waited for Sakura to come out of the bathroom. I was annoyed that she was here, but I guess it couldn't be helped. Sakura stepped out, dressed in some old shirt and shorts of mine. The shirt was a "hand-me-down" so it was quite big on her and constantly slid of her shoulder. I motioned for her to come and join me at the table and passed a cup of tea to her as she sat down.

-Sakura POV-

"Arigatou." I sat down and started sipping on the tea. It was hot so I had to blow on it frequently. I watched Sasuke sipping his tea, not even looking at me. I forgot it was only the two of us here, so there was and awkward silence. Suddenly, my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since early this morning. Sasuke looked at me and I blushed, trying to conceal it by drinking more of my tea. Sasuke got up and headed for the kitchen, I followed.

-Sasuke POV-

I walked in the kitchen, noticing that Sakura had followed me, with her stomach still growling. I searched the pantry for something decent to eat, but unfortunately only found ramen. I sighed as I took out the pot and started boiling the water. I could feel her staring at me like some kind of lost puppy, how annoying.

-Sakura POV-

I watched him prepare the ramen, and couldn't help but smile. He let me in, borrow his clothes, fixed me tea, and now was feeding me. I would have never imagined Sasuke doing these things for me. "Ah, shit...!" My thoughts were cut of by Sasuke yelling out. "Are you alright?" I hopped of the counter to assist him. "Yeah, I just burnt myself." Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and inspected it. "I'm fine." Sasuke snatched his hand away from mine and prepared the ramen for us.

- Sasuke POV-

I walked out into the living room with two bowls of steaming hot ramen and set them down. Sakura slowly sat down and I passed her bowl and some chopsticks. "Arigatou." she said quietly. I watched her closely and finally she lifted her head.

- Sakura POV-

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun..." I said bashfully, as I felt bad for treating him like a child. Although, he ignored me, he was probably angry. I finished off my ramen in silence and followed after Sasuke into the kitchen with my bowl. I put my bowl in the sink and turned around to face Sasuke. "I..." I started, but was cut off by Sasuke. "There's a futon ready in the guest room, it's not going to stop raining anytime soon." he said. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke walked into the hallway and I followed him to the guest room. He showed me the futon and walked off before i could even say anything, disappearing into the dim hallyway.

-Sasuke POV-

I walked into my room and sat next to the window. It was still raining. I couldn't act like she wasn't here, and it bothered me. I'm used to being alone, and the fact that my annoying teammate was slumbering in a room right next to mine. There was a sudden knock at the door. "What?" What did she want now? "May I come in...? she asked quietly. I opened the door and she stepped in. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed. "Listen, I'm sorry for earlier..." she trailed on while I looked at her lips moving about. Her lips moved in the same way, she was always apologizing, like a little kid. I just wanted her to shut up already.

-Sakura POV-

I was quite long-winded with my apology, hoping he'd listen this time, instead of ignoring me. All he did was stare at me, though. Suddenly he reached over, his face shadowing mine, taking me by surprise.

-Sasuke POV-

Before I knew it, I was slowly pulling out lips apart. "God, you're so annoying." I said to her. My face was burning, hotter than ever, while her emerald eyes stared at me. I turned away from her, and continued to watch the rain.


End file.
